The Hidden Rose
by Chibixlevi123
Summary: Lily Evans was the epitome of a wallflower. She was completely comfortable with hiding in the shadows and speaking to only the select few she let into her small bubble. Unfortunately for the shy red head, a rare hidden gift begins to finally reveal itself and Lily suddenly finds herself as an ultimate prize for the lusty alphas in Hogwarts including one arrogant James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Lily sighed contently as she watched the quidditch players outside her window in her dorm. She was bundled up in her oversized green sweater she had borrowed from her late father, wearing only a pair of lavender knickers under it and a huge mug of hot chocolate in her cold hands. Moments like this she cherished greatly when no one was there to blatantly stare at the weird wallflower who kept to herself except when she was talking to Alice Longbottom, which was rare as she was an upperclassmen while Lily was a sixth year.

In all of her six years here at Hogwarts, Lily spent most of her time in the library or avoiding her peers as much as possible by staying in her dorm or the Room of Requirement which she found in her third year. It wasn't that Lily hated her classmates or anything. It was more like that she didn't know how to interact with them without stuttering and acting like a complete fool. It also didn't help that her green eyes tended to slightly freak out people to. In the muggle world, she was often treated like an outcast by her peers due to the strange things that happened around her, causing her to often be bullied by said peers. Her accidental cases of magic combined with the loss of her parents when she was five further alienated her sister from her. After the death of her parents Petunia refused to associate with her, despite living in the same orphanage.

These experiences forced Lily into the small shell she was in. After discovering she was a witch Lily hoped she could finally find a place where she could belong, but her naïve mind was soon disappointed when she learned that just like in the muggle world, prejudice strongly existed within the magical world, and with the way things were going, was only going to get worse. Nevertheless this did not deter Lily from achieving top marks in all her classes and even rivalled the famous Marauders, a famous group of seventh year boys, who despite constantly playing pranks on nearly the entire population of Hogwarts, were also incredibly bright, well excluding Peter Pettigrew. Professor McGonagall had even previously remarked that she could break the top spot the famous James Potter held in Transfiguration, but Lily really didn't want to get ahead of herself.

Speaking of the Marauders, Lily thanked the high heavens for putting her a year below the group of hooligans. This put her further out of sight from the devious pranksters, and for Lily, that particularly meant away from the attention of James Potter. Growing up in an orphanage, Lily had seen many brawls and fights from the bigger boys. James Potter strongly reminded her of those boys. While being annoyingly charming, he was also extremely hot-headed, and was known to engage in physical fights with Slytherins who pissed him off. Of his victims, his most favourite was Severus Snape, who never failed to piss off the messy haired boy. A cocky James Potter leaving a fight with a smirk and bloody fists, leaving his unconscious victims behind him was a typical sight in the school hallways and playgrounds. Raised up thinking he was practically royalty, James Potter strutted around Hogwarts like he owned it along with its inhabitants. It didn't help the fact that the rest of the marauders answered only to him, even the temperamental Sirius Black, and girls flocked to get at least one snog from him. He was conceited, arrogant, and the typical example of an Alpha man with his strong broad shoulders and impressive height. Now Lily knew James would never hurt her physically, but she couldn't help but be slightly scared from the cocky pureblood. Not even the children of Death Eaters unnerved her so. He was powerful and If he wanted he could easily crush her mentally and physically like those muggle bullies, except with even more force. Unlike the other Marauders, there was something dark about James Potter that she couldn't explain. So Lily tried her best to stay out of his way.

Unfortunately, Lily was not her usual alert self the day before. Thinking about the incident caused Lily to further sink herself onto the cushion and her cheeks warmed when thinking of it. It was a typical day and Lily was coming back from the library. In her hands was a old worn out copy of Pride and Prejudice, and as she squealed internally about the cuteness of Mr. Darcy, she did not realise the four muscular men who were also coming her way but not paying attention to what was in front of them either. James was walking backwards while demonstrating a spell he learned from his father. The hallways were crowded and Lily was trying her best to move her petite figure through it while attentively reading a book she had read a dozen times before. Suddenly she bumped into what she thought was a random brick wall and in an extremely ungraceful manner tumbled onto the ground with a loud squeak. The crowd of people suddenly stopped and laughed at the blushing red head who could only stare back at the wide amused hazel eyes of James Potter.

"Looks like you pushed a little mouse there Prongs", a handsome dark haired boy next to James spoke with a wide grin. The other two looked apologetically at Lily and offered her a kind smile. James merely smirked and held out his strong calloused hand out to Lily. With wide doe-like eyes Lily stared at his hand for a second before coming to her senses and quickly grasping it. He easily pulled her up and even while standing Lily realised how easily he towered over her at 6'2 over her petite height of 5'4. This alone made Lily want to run like a startled deer. However, she quickly realised that her escape mission was impossible as her hand was still tightly held in his own tanned one. Meekly looking up to wonder why he wasn't letting go, she was surprised to find the once amused eyes suddenly turn dark as he appraised her. Weirdly too, he also begin to sniff the air around him, and his jaw clenched as he took in her petite form. The emotion in his eyes changed from confusion to shock to realisation and he suddenly let go of her hand. Sirius sensing something was wrong took a step forward and froze as well, staring at Lily with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. James let out a growl, which she blushingly remembered caused her knickers to go slightly wet, when he sensed how close Sirius was, and abruptly pushed him back. The two shared an silent conversation before Sirius nodded his head in a strangely grave manner and stepped back like an obedient dog.

James turned back to her and Lily nearly took a step back from the pitch black colours of his eyes. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Till we see each other again my little rose", With that he turned and left with the rest of his pack following him. Sirius turned to give her another dark unreadable look before turning back again.

Since then Lily tried her best to only avoid any public spaces, which caused her to confine herself to her room or attending her classes. It would have been fine if they had just merely laughed and moved on, but the dark almost possessive look on Potter's face caused her to hug her knees and pray he and his minions had already forgot about her. They were eventually going to leave anyway since this was this last year. Besides, she laughed to herself, what would they want with a little mouse anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts library truly was a magnificent place. From the moment she entered it as a tiny first year gazing upon the massive shelves in wonder, to now a more mature (yet still tiny much to her dismay) woman, she really couldn't help but to marvel at the magnificent place that is the Hogwarts library. All her knowledge from magical theory to wizarding traditions came from here. Lily knew that the Hogwarts library would always be there if she needed any information about the new world she now lived in.

She also knew that it was the perfect place to hide.

It really wasn't her fault. The Library was so massive, that there were tons of hidden corners where students never really ventured, probably because they were near the 'boring' books such as the muggle books section. Most students, even the less bigoted ones, thought that muggle books simply could not live up to magical ones, despite having never read one. While this irked Lily, she couldn't help but be satisfied that no one ever entered one of her most favourite places in the library. Whenever she felt particularly homesick, or needed to remind herself of her roots, the muggle section was her place to go.

It was also her most favourite place to hide from the prying eyes of the other Hogwarts students.

It was another day in her sixth year, when Lily was once again in her favourite hiding spot, trying to get her mind off the incident with Potter by reading another one her most favourite novels, Jane Eyre. So engrossed was she in the book, she never realised that another person had intruded into her tiny world, until she heard a deep chuckle, causing her to abruptly drop her book and nearly fall of her chair. Inwardly she scolded herself for her dramatic reactions to such little things and looked up to see who had decided to annoy her just when she was just about to reach the good part.

This time she couldn't help her shock when she saw who was in front of her and nearly fell of her chair, until a strong hand quickly stabled her.

"Woah, you okay there", said Benjy Fenwick, a seventh year Gryffindor. Lily could only stare at him with wide eyes before quickly nodding her head in a rather eccentric manner. Benjy Fenwick was muggleborn like her, and was also the same boy she crushed on from her 3rd year all the way up till her 5th year. It was not only his sandy brown hair and light blue eyes that attracted her to him, but also his beliefs regarding women and their status in society. Since pureblood families saw themselves as being superior to anyone else, they didn't see how backward their ideals and beliefs were especially regarding women. Once married, a woman's only role was to be obedient to her husband and bear his children. Barely did you see any woman work. This was probably why so few of her female pureblood classmates had any aspirations about becoming something in the future as their fate was already decided for them. Lily personally wanted to become a healer, which was a heavily male dominated field, but so was any other form of work. Even if pureblood women wanted to become something else, most pureblood men were completely resistant to any change and any talk of work after school could lead to a decline in marriage proposals.

The only pureblood girl she knew that actually wanted to have a job in the future was Alice Prewett, who dreamed of becoming an Auror even since she was a little girl. Unfortunately this caused her to be ridiculed by many of her pureblood peers, except her boyfriend Frank Longbottom. It was also how Alice and her came to know one another as they both were the only girl in their DADA class. Unlike pureblood men, muggleborn men were more progressive in terms of their views regarding women being able to work, most likely because of the society they grew up in. Most kept their views to themselves to avoid any further prejudice, except Benjy Fenwick who openly spoke about them and was never shy to point out the blatant misogyny in the pureblood society. While most people found his beliefs rather odd, his handsome looks and endearing personality made him rather popular in Hogwarts and a few students even silently agreed with his beliefs despite how radical they sounded to them. Even the marauders got along well with him.

Like Lily, Benjy was the only muggleborn in his year. This attracted her to him even more so, because if anyone understood her situation it was probably him. Throughout the years she tried to work up the courage to talk to him, but sadly her shyness won out. However it seemed that she no longer had to push herself to talk to him anymore, as he was sitting right in front of her and staring at her with an amused expression.

"Lily right? Lily Evans? I'm Benjy Fenwick ", he spoke again, and Lily could only nod and smile hesitantly at him. It really wasn't fair for someone to be so perfect.

"You know I never knew someone other than me actually visited this place. I myself only discovered it rather recently. I know any pureblood would rather be caught dead then be here", he jokingly stated as he fondly stared at the shelves holding outdated muggle novels. Lily let out a laugh and she quickly attempted to look more relaxed.

"Um err yes, well muggle novels will always hold a special place in my heart you see... probably because I'm a muggleborn", she sheepishly added.

"Yeah I know", his eyes turned to her, and Lily could almost melt at the fond look that was directed at her. While she no longer had such intense feelings for him, he still held a special place within her heart. "All the professors go on and on about the sixth year student who was by far the 'brightest witch of her age' or as Slughorn likes to call you 'the best potioneer to walk the hallways of Hogwarts. Too bad she wasn't sorted in Slytherin!'", His deep laugh and the information he just revealed caused Lily's cheeks to quickly warm and she ducked her head in a bashful manner. While she knew she was more than an average student, she couldn't believe that her teachers extensively praised her behind her back to even the seventh years, going as far as to even call her the brightest witch of her age! I mean, really.

" So I couldn't help but be slightly curious about who this mysterious student was, especially after I found out that she was a muggleborn", he smiled teasingly at her. "You know when my class found out that this so-called prodigy was in fact a muggleborn, it nearly caused a riot because those bigots refused to believe that muggles like you at me could never be magically superior than them" he scoffed. "I mean have you seen Crabbe and Goyle? You could hardly called those troll-looking monsters competent".

Lily couldn't help but let out a loud laugh before quickly composing herself hoping he didn't find the sound similar to a screaming banshee as her older sister once told her it did. But he merely laughed as well and looked at her again with an kind expression.

"You know, it really is nice to talk to someone like me, a muggleborn, I can't even talk about some things I like without anyone looking shocked at the fact that I like anything muggle-related".

"Me-me too", she said in a shy voice. "It's hard to connect with some people who sort of look down at your interests". Even with Alice, she couldn't feel comfortable being open because despite being the kind-hearted pureblood she was, Alice really did not want to learn anything about the muggle world. There still was a common belief that the muggles of today were similar to those during the 17th century.

"Well, to be honest, I think I'll finally get the chance to connect with my muggle heritage soon", he winked while I stared confusingly back at him wondering what he meant. "Would you like to be my date to Slughorn's party this week?"

Lily froze and tried to comprehend his words. While she was continuously badgered by Slughorn to come to one of his Slug Club parties, she never went because she really couldn't be bothered to find a date with her irritatingly shy nature and all. Now was her chance, and it was one with someone she had crushed on for so long as well.

Before she could change her mind she quickly nodded her head. "S-sure. I would like to come", she smiled at him, this time more genuinely.

Benjy smiled before standing up. "Well, I'll pick you up at about 7. Nice reading choice by the way", he pointed at her current novel. "But I much prefer J.R.R Tolkien. I had always considered his books to be the most magical thing I ever had before I discovered I was a wizard". He winked at her again and left her tiny world just as fast as he had entered it.

Lily had always prided herself for not being one of those silly girls that over-analysed every little thing a boy did, but this time she couldn't help her feminine sensibilities. Letting out a squeal she quickly slapped and pinched her cheeks, hoping that whatever just happened was not merely a dream. Letting out a sigh, Lily placed her head against the table and daydreamed about a blue-eyed brown haired tanned muggleborn. All thoughts of the arrogant James Potter and his minions left her mind, leaving the little mouse finally at ease for a short while.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice Prewett loved her red-haired friend very much. Granted, said friend could be described as being much too quiet and at other times simply confusing, but Alice loved her all the same.

Being a pureblood herself, Alice grew up in a world full of lies and deception. If she had a sickle for every single time she overheard a pureblood bragging about how far they could date back their family or just simply how pure their line was, well suffice to say she could even surpass the Potter wealth. Purebloods were trained in their expressions and manners. By the time she had entered Hogwarts, Alice was used to the lack of sincerity and feigned politeness that came with being a Pureblood.

It was probably why Alice was so drawn to the shy underclassman who stumbled into the Great Hall when she was just a tiny first year. Every expression she made was genuine and portrayed exactly what she felt. While the younger girl was still shy as ever even 5 years after, she still managed to avoid the general sense of fakeness that seemed to radiate from nearly every student by the time they reach their later years.

Alice loved her friend, but said friend also had a tendency to concern her.

Just like now, all Alice could do was stare at a the massive stack of clothes on the floor in confusion. While Lily was not overly organized, it wasn't like her to be so terribly messy. She had come to see how Lily was doing since NEWTs and her prefect duties had really kept her away from her shy friend. Before she could call out for her, a bundle of red hair suddenly burst out from the mountain of clothes, eliciting a shocked squeal from Alice.

"Lily? Is that you? Good Godric, what are you doing under there you silly girl. Aishh sometimes I wonder if I should permanently just move in here to take care of your silly behind..." She continued to rant as she pulled her blushing friend out who only looked at the ground. Her shoulders were slumped down and her faced seemed even more pale than usual . Alice quickly took notice of it and gently lifted her head.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You look like you've seen a ghost. Come on tell me" Lily finally gazed up at her face and shrugged sheepishly before falling rather ungracefully to the bed.

" Um... you know Benjy Fenwick from your year?" Lily asked in a small voice. Alice thought of the charming opinionated boy from her year and nodded her head.

"Uh well you see, heinvitedmetoslughorn'spartyandidon'tknowwhattowear", She spoke the last words so fast Alice was lucky to have caught the gist of it. A second passed before she quickly realised what her friend just said and jumped onto Lily's bed squealing as she did so.

"Lily you little minx! How dare you not tell me before that a hot hunk was taking you on a date! Oh my merlin the party is in nearly two hours and you're still wearing your pajamas." Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinised Lily's cheap shorts and shirt which were covered in tiny little otters. " Well I suppose it would have been better if I had more time, but I think I can manage. Wait here!" she bolted out of the room before Lily could blink. Thunderous footsteps indicated her return, this time with a beautiful green dress, which was quickly thrust into her arms before Alice shoved her into the bathroom.  
"Be out quick darling. Mama has got a lot of work to do."

Two hours quickly rolled by. Much of the time consisted of Lily staying stiff as a statue, while Alice pampered her with makeup she had always been dying to try out on her pretty friend.  
Lily's internal hyperventilating was put to halt when she heard her friend squeal with joy.

"Oh Lily look at you! You look a wood nymph! Benjy is hardly going to keep his eyes off you."

A gasp escaped her once she finally looked at herself in the mirror. Alice had truly outdone herself. Her hair was done in a French braid pulled let loose allowing several strands to escape. Combined with a low bun, the style gave her a delicate yet exotic look at the same time. The green dress was floor length with no straps, her pale shoulders were clearly exposed, and the dress hugged tight around the waist and was emphasised with a black lace belt.

The makeup was kept simple, only a light blush and pink lipstick was applied. Alice felt there really was no need to accentuate Lily's looks as she already was stunning, but since she always preferred to hide behind her curtain of red hair it was hard for anyone to notice.

So bewildered was she by her appearance, that Lily did not seem to register a knock on the door until Alice went to open it revealing a timid first year, who quickly exchanged a few words with Alice before leaving.

"Eeep! He's here! Now shoo! Your- er what do they say in those muggle fairytales? Ah right! Your prince charming awaits," With her arm around Lily's waist, Alice walked-well more like pulled- Lily along with her down the stairs.

Benjy Fenwick was near the entrance of the common room, glancing at his watch every once in a while. A movement on his right caused him to look up and he abruptly froze at the sight he saw. He always knew Lily was a pretty bird, but he couldn't equate the bookworm image she always presented to the breathtaking siren in front of him. Suddenly feeling his pants start to tighten, he dramatically bowed and offered his arm to her.

"May we mademoiselle?," his wide but harmless grin helped to ease the tension in Lily's forever beating heart and with a small grin she linked her right arm through his left arm. Before leaving the common room she looked back once more see Alice who winked at her before mouthing a silent 'good luck'.

Benjy somehow managed to further alleviate any further tension by asking about Lily's interests and, to Lily's surprise, not find them boring. So engrossed were they in their conversation about the novel Animal Farm, and it's parallels to the wizarding world, that they barely recognized they had reached the entrance of the party.

" The Minister would rather get pulverised by a dragon before he would even stop to- ," he was quickly interrupted by Slughorn's loud bellowing voice.

"Ahh Mr. Fenwick! I was beginning to think you were not going to make it! And who is this lovely little lady here?" His wide eyes stared curiously at the tiny girl on his arm.  
"Lily Evan sir," she meekly replied.

"Miss Evans? My you certainly clean up nice my dear! I see you've finally accepted my invitation. Now come in you two, the party is already bustling!"

Indeed the room was full of people Lily spent most of her time staying away from. Never having once been to Slughorn's party despite his constant pestering, Lily was completely enamoured by the dramatic lights and decorations in the room. Her awe came to rather abrupt end when she heard a familiar sour kind of voice.

"Another mudblood? I see Sluggy has let down his standards once again. How many more do you think he'll invite until this entire room is infested?," said Mulciber in a rather loud and atrocious manner. Lily was rather surprised to find him here considering his less than stellar grades.

Benjy quickly pushed Lily gently behind him and stood threateningly in front of the smirking pureblood. The noise around them suddenly fell and Lily only wished she could take all the hair out of her bun to hide her face as she was normally used to.

"Although I don't think I mind this new addition. Definitely one of the more fuckable ones eh boys?," His beady eyes trailed down Lily's frozen form and licked his lips. Before Benjy could growl out a warning, he was cut off by a rather deep voice that sent shivers down Lily's spine.

"Kindly fuck off to your little inbred nest Mulciber. It would do us all sane individuals here a favour," said James Potter who came to stand alongside Benjy along with the rest of his crew. Although their faces seemed relaxed their intimidating stance and the slight edge in his voice caused even Mulciber to take a step back. Everyone watched the scene with wide eyes save for Slughorn who was chattering away with one of the students in the back.

Mulciber opened his mouth to counter back, but one glance at Potter's tightly clenched fists he quickly realised that the decision would most probably end with heavily abused face and ego, he quickly thought against it and simply scowled before turning back and motioning the rest of his gang to follow him.

The party quickly resumed, this time with girls openly gushing about the 'Saviors of Hogwarts'. Lily thought they were being a bit ridiculous, but considering she was the one they had saved, she didn't think she should really be the one to complain. Benjy turned to face James with a wide smile.

"You know I should really complain about how I had it all covered, but it's nice to Mulciber taken down a pedestal without even having to try to do anything. Thanks Potter"  
James merely smirked. Lily was beginning to think that smirk was permanently part of Potter's face. She didn't think she had ever seen him smile before. He waved his hand dismissively as if to say it was nothing.  
"It's nothing mate, besides I owe you for saving me from that bludger last week, and I'm always ready to bash Mulciber's face. It's one of my favourite hobbies, right after bashing Snivellus", he chuckled.  
Benjy smiled and made to leave before suddenly remembering something. "Oh mates I don't think you've met my date yet have you?" He turned and gently tugged Lily forward. " You've probably heard of her nickname, the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age', well here she is in flesh- Lily Evans!," he wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and grinned proudly.

Lily flushed under his praising and turned to the rather intimidating group to stutter out a "H-hello!".

The previously relaxed expression on Potter's face suddenly turned blank and Lily had a great urge to turn around to see if Mulciber or any of the Slytherins were behind her. Besides him Sirius also froze while the other two looked on worriedly. Weirdly too, she felt the back of neck start to heat up and sweat slightly under his gaze. A feeling of light headiness suddenly hit and her 'flight' instinct which was usually high was now breaking previous records. Potter 's eyes darkened with a knowing look and Lily could not help but let out a breathe of relief when Benjy started to guide Lily to another part of the room, thankfully not having noticed the sudden tension between the petite red head and the tall bespectacled boy.

"Well see you guys later. This is Lily's first Slug Club party so I want to make sure she sees everything" he cheerfully said.

As the party wore on, Lily began to slowly ease up and began to question why she never came to one these events before. Benjy helped a lot in this and Lily was able to finally come out of her shell with his comforting presence by her side. That's not to say, that she was entirely comfortable. Oh no. Throughout the party, she could feel a pair of eyes scanning her every move and she could feel them trailing down her form like a lover's kiss. The itching sensation on the back of her neck also never left her and she could feel her hands starting to sweat as well. The party was nearly about to end soon and although Lily had greatly enjoyed her time, she couldn't wait to jump out of her dress and straight into her pjs, safely nestled away in her dorm and away from the blazing dark eyes that were causing shivers down her spine.

They were just about to leave when Slughorn came bustling through the crowd and straight to Benjy.

"Benjy my boy! So sorry to interrupt your lovely date, but there seems to be a rather nasty fight in the hallways between some third year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Be a good lad and sort it will you!" He said before rapidly turning away. Benjy simply rolled his eyes dramatically and Lily couldn't help but slightly giggle at his annoyed expression.  
"Ugh wait here a second, I'll be right back," he said and walked out of the party.

Lily moved to standby a nearby table and fiddled with her drink. She looked around the room and absentmindedly rubbed the back of neck. The twinkling lights of the room was becoming slightly hazy the longer she looked at them and the voices around her became more and more blurred. Her skin still felt sweaty and despite the amount of drinks she had, she still felt slightly dehydrated. She looked towards the entrance of the party, praying Benjy would come sooner so she could eventually sleep through her discomfort.

"Alright there Evans?"

Lily jumped at the sound of a deep voice and whirled around to see an amused James Potter. His eyes held that mischievous twinkle as it always did, but there was also something else there, something she couldn't name. He was also leaning uncomfortably close allowing Lily to smell his cologne . She felt her neck start to sweat more profusely and quickly placed her hand on it to ease the sudden heat she felt. Quickly moving back from his near proximity, she saw his smirk grow even wider and easily closed up the space she created.

"Not feeling well are you little mouse? Past your bedtime isn't it. Come, I'll get you back to your dorm"

She shook her head quickly and moved back from him again. "Uh n-no um Benjy must be coming soon but thank you for the offer" she smiled hesitantly at him.

The expression on his face abruptly darkened as soon as she mention Benjy's name and Lily was eerily reminded of the same boy who was always two seconds away from punching someone who pissed him off. Looking around Lily quickly realised that the corner they were in was quite dark and secluded, making them very unnoticeable to the rest of the party.

"He'll take a while. I'm sure he won't mind if I do it instead." He stepped closer and wrapped his hands possessively around her wrist and tugged her closer. If possible, the near closeness caused Lily's brain cells to go even more haywire and she felt a sudden urge to bare her neck to man in front of her and unconsciously did so.

His eyes gleamed at her vulnerable position and he leaned forward to place his lips near her neck.

"Yes that's it my sweet, sweet girl..." His lips kissed over the burning area on her neck and lightly sucked on it.

Gazing breathlessly up at the ceiling, all Lily could think was about was how safe and just right it felt to be in his arms. Although she could vaguely hear her inner self yelling at her to run away from this dangerous man, a more powerful voice was whispering at her to stay... alpha...alpha ...stay. And although Lily had no idea what that meant she felt obliged to listen to it.  
Abruptly James sunk his teeth into her neck, and Lily never thought pain could feel this good.

The last thing Lily remembered was the sound of angry voices and the dark hazel eyes that gazed at her with dark promises before everything going dark.


End file.
